The Empty Hearse
by ChocolatePeanut
Summary: /SPOILER/ OS. Post-Reichenbach. Bien sûr le cercueil de Sherlock est vide. Mais pas totalement. Il y a laissé une lettre, pour John. Cette lettre c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais été et tout ce qu'il n'a jamais dis.


Ce soir pour la première fois j'ai eu réellement Besoin d'écrire. Et ça a donné un nouvel OS. En espérant que ça vous plaise

* * *

« Cher John,

« Cher John », c'est tellement cliché. Évidemment que cette lettre est pour toi. Qui d'autre ? À qui d'autre, parmi presque 7 milliards d'êtres humains plus stupides les uns que les autres, aveugles dans leur petite vie bien rangée, à qui d'autre à part toi aurais-je envie de parler ? Mais c'est ainsi que le gens font. Les autres. Ceux qui ne sont pas moi.

Je n'ai pas honte de moi. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Avant toi. Après toi j'ai eu honte. Mais toujours pas de moi. J'ai eu honte de devoir t'obliger à avoir deux vies. La vraie vie, et celle avec moi. Je pourrais être hypocrite et te dire que je t'ai laissé le choix, que je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rester, mais toi et moi savons à quel point c'est faux. J'étais là, partout où tu allais, tout le temps. Et à chaque fois que tu disparaissais de mon champ de gravitation je me rapprochais de toi. Je n'aurais jamais pût tolérer que tu t 'éloignes. Je me serai enroulé autour de toi, j'aurais éloigné tout ce qui n'était pas moi, j'aurais infecté jusqu'à la dernière des cellules vivantes de ton corps de mon poison, juste pour ne pas te perdre toi, la seule personne qui ai jamais réellement compté.

Non c'est faux. Il n'y avait pas que toi. Il y avait aussi Mrs Hudson. J'en suis à me demander pourquoi diable est-ce que je n'ai jamais appelé cette femme maman. Elle l'est devenue à tellement de niveaux, ma maman. Il y avait Lestrade aussi. Savais-tu que Lestrade m'a sauvé la vie, il y a de cela des années ? Il a assommé un type, gigantesque. Il était en train de me battre apparemment. Trop shooté pour me souvenir des détails. Je me souviens juste de la douleur. Omniprésente. Nécessaire. Tant qu'on a mal on est vivant. Puis il est arrivé, juste comme ça, comme les super-héros dans les films qui viennent sauver les petits garçons. Et il m'a tendu la main. J'ai évidemment refuser de tendre la mienne. Je jure que je ne me suis senti vivant pour la première fois qu'au moment où il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux sales et emmêlés en me disant « Allez gamin, on y va ». Tu as déjà remarqué que j'offrais toujours un café à Lestrade le jour de la fête des pères ? Lui il l'a remarqué. C'est stupide. Mais à chaque fois ça semble être la chose la plus importante du monde pour lui à ce moment. Et puis il y a Mycroft. Et son parapluie, évidemment. Toujours ce stupide parapluie. Je déteste ce parapluie. Parce que si il ne le garde pas en permanence sur lui juste parce que c'était celui de notre père, avec lequel on se faisait des cabanes secrètes dans la bibliothèque ou qui servait d'embarquement de fortune aux pirates sanguinaires en culottes courtes que nous étions, si il ne le garde que pour ressembler à père, ou juste parce qu'il est pratique, j'aurais définitivement perdu Cro'. C'était son surnom quand on était jeunes. J'étais incapable de prononcer son prénom. On a pas idée d'appeler un enfant Mycroft. Donc c'était Cro'. Mon grand-frère. Puis il y a Molly. Ne la déteste pas. C'était la seule capable de m'aider, la seule avec les épaules assez larges pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa solitude, devenir un peu plus transparente, juste pour moi. Je sais que tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je l'utilisais pour la morgue je revenais toujours pour laisser un café sur son bureau. Noir, mais avec beaucoup de lait, un sucre et du caramel liquide dedans. Tellement doux qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler cette chose un café. Le café semble être mon moyen de communication pour ce qui est des.. '' sentiments ''. Je déteste le café. Toi aussi. On en revient toujours à toi.

Parce que toi tu sais distinguer les vraies larmes des simples activations volontaires des glandes lacrymales. Tu comprenais les regards que je te lançais. Tu savais qu'à chaque fois que je te laissais en arrière c'était pour mieux revenir te chercher plus tard. Mais je n'avais jamais besoin de venir te chercher. Parce que tu me suivais toujours. Tu savais que je continuerai à courir sans me retourner, jusqu'à avoir ce que je voulais. Et qu'une fois que ce serai fait je me retournerai juste vers toi pour avoir la confirmation. Que ce que je faisais était bien, que j'étais pas seul, que tu étais fier de moi. Et tu disais toujours ce truc. J'arrivais jamais à deviner ce que ça allait être. Mais une fois que tu l'avais dis, que c'était prononcé par toi, avec ces yeux là, cette douceur, cette admiration ans la voix, ça devenait juste évident. Ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre que ça. Et je n'avais jamais besoin d'autre chose que de ça. J'ai commencé à courir après ça, ces preuves d'admiration, ces regards qui pétillaient plus que les autres. Ces rires.

Mon Dieu ton rire. As-tu seulement la moindre idée du nombre d'années que j'ai passé à mépriser cette réaction tellement humaine avant de rire avec toi dans ce hall après cette course poursuite ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me trouvait drôle. Moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton rire ou la simple idée qu'une de mes phrases ait pu te faire rire non pas parce qu'elle était ridicule mais juste parce tu la trouvais drôle. La chose la plus absurde que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

J'ai peur John. Parce que maintenant tu n'es pas là. Oh bien sûr je sais ( Je sais. Je ne suppose pas, je sais. Je dois en être sûr. ) que tu es là, quelque part, vivant. Mais tu n'es pas là. Pas avec moi. Plus dans mon champ de gravité. Et je ne peux pas plus me rapprocher de toi. Ni m'assurer que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Parce que je n'ai aucun droit là-dessus. Et que si je m'approche trop de toi les snipers le feront aussi. Ce n'est pas une option.

Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que tous les fils que j'avais noué autour de toi, tous les petits bouts de moi que j'avais laissé à l'intérieur de toi, au 221b, tous ceux que j'avais confiés à Mrs Hudson et à Lestrade, tous ceux que Mycroft n'a pas voulu me rendre et que je sais qu'il a gardé précieusement, tous les petits bouts que Molly a gardé avec elle sans même que je m'en aperçoives, tous ces petits bouts de moi sont restés avec vous. Et je ne sais pas comment les reprendre. Je n'ai pas envie de les reprendre. Mais en attendant je ne peux pas stopper l'hémorragie. Avec tout ce que vous avez gardé, qu'est ce qu'il reste de moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il reste et qui soit réellement moi ? Et tous ces petits morceaux de vous qui se sont implantés partout dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, dans ma vie. Sans toi John, je fais comment pour ne pas les détruire ? Pour faire en sorte qu'ils gardent leur éclat ? Pour ne pas les déformer par inadvertance ? Je fais comment pour pas les faire voler en éclat à force de m'y accrocher ? J'ai peur de pas y arriver sans toi. D'arriver à rien sans toi. Je suis perdu sans mon blogueur. Mon blogueur, mon meilleur ami, le seul grand amour de ma vie, mon collègue, mon médecin.

Je me sens seul. Plus seul que jamais. Parce qu'avant je ne te connaissais pas. Je n'aurais même jamais pu t'imaginer. Et on ne manque pas de quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais maintenant. Maintenant que tu as marqué ta présence au fer rouge sur tous les éléments de ma vie. Maintenant que je suis cruellement conscient de tout ce que j'avais et surtout de tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je fais comment pour prétendre que je peux continuer sans ?

Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas exactement de quel genre d'amour je ressens pour toi, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je ne sais pas dans quelle case ranger ça, mais c'est indéniable.

Évidemment tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Mais saches que chaque mot t'était adressé. Et que je l'ai tous pensés. »

Le jeune homme ne signa pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Personne ne lirait jamais cette lettre à part lui.

Il la glissa dans l'enveloppe, s'appliqua à marquer « _John » _d'une écriture propre et nette sur le devant, marqua l'adresse de retour au dos et la dépose dans le cercueil. Quel enfoiré fini il était quand même, même pas foutu d'être présent à son propre enterrement. Il referma la cercueil marqué à son nom. Molly veillerai bien demain à ce qu'il reste fermé. Personne ne devait savoir.

Personne ne devait jamais voir l'intérieur de ce cercueil. Car même si physiquement il était ailleurs, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit, tout ce qu'il avait toujours été, resterait dans ce cercueil pour toujours et serait enterré en même temps que son ancienne vie.

Reposant pour toujours dans la dernière demeure de ce qu'il avait été depuis tout ce temps et qui devait à présent disparaître.

Sa dernière adresse,

_The Empty Hearse  
_

* * *

Cet Os me tient réellement à coeur pour une raison totalement inconnue; j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis dessus  
Peanut.


End file.
